The Kingdom Ends With You, PARTE XIII
by Sorinha Phantasie
Summary: Baseado nos acontecimentos de 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'. Não é estritamente necessário que se leia as partes anteriores, até porque ainda não escrevi quase nenhuma, oi. Textos em japonês por Kanemaki Tomoco. Tradução ao inglês por Gold Panner. Adaptação ao português por Sorinha Phantasie. Pode conter temas criados por mim, tais como outros nomes, yaoi, futanari e similares.
1. Personagens & Introdução

Um garoto como ele, que é capaz de tocar

tantos corações — ele poderia abrir a porta certa

e salvar todas essas pessoas cujas vidas eu

consegui arruinar. Tantos que ainda aguardam por

seu novo começo, seu nascimento pelo sono.

Inclusive eu — e inclusive você.

{ . . . }

Sora.

{ . . . }

**Light**

"_Ah, é. Dark, amanhã nós dois teremos_

_o nosso Teste da Marca da Maestria. Então,_

_eu fiz amuletos de boa sorte pra gente."_

A Aqua de _Kingdom Hearts_. Uma jovem moça que sabe perfeitamente como balancear tanto o poder da magia quanto o poder da Chave-Espada. Dos três, ela é a mais séria e experiente, e o que possui de mais precioso são seus fortes laços de coração com Dark e Wind.

**Wind**

"_Eu só preciso continuar_

_acreditando, certo?"_

Em _Kingdom Hearts_, seu nome é Ventus. É o mais novo dos pupilos de Subliminal. Ele é um ser de coração puro que, como é muito jovem, meio que depende de seus dois parceiros, pupilos veteranos, Dark e Light.

**Dark**

"_Só o que eu sonho é em ser um_

_Mestre da Chave-Espada!"_

Terra, como o chamam em _Kingdom Hearts_. Um dos três pupilos que treinam ao lado do Mestre Subliminal na Terra da Partida. Ele odeia o mal e tem um forte senso de justiça. Entretanto, possui também uma grande tendência a tentar usar a força para controlar a escuridão em seu coração.

**Wicca**

"_Ele está te deixando para trás._

_E quando você encontrá-lo... Dark já_

_terá deixado de ser ele mesmo."_

Um garoto mascarado - o Vanitas de _Kingdom Hearts_ - que estava presente na Terra da Partida no dia do Teste da Marca da Maestria de Dark e Light, junto com Mestre Vourath. Ele parece ter alguma conexão com Wind...

**Mestre Vourath**

"_Você já está ótimo desse jeito__._

_A escuridão não pode ser destruída._

_Pode somente ser canalizada."_

O velho Mestre Xehanort de _Kingdom Hearts_. Um Mestre da Chave-Espada que certa vez traiu Subliminal. Ele e Wicca visitaram a Terra da Partida no dia do Teste da Marca da Maestria de Dark e Light, mas é impossível saber o que se passa em seu coração.

**Yen Sid**

"_Mickey... não consigo deixar_

_de pressentir que algo terrível_

_está prestes a transcorrer."_

Um grande e poderoso feiticeiro, que é também o professor de Mickey. Sentindo algo estranho no Reino da Luz, ele logo mandou uma mensagem ao Mestre Subliminal.

**Mestre Subliminal**

"_Assim sendo, que o Teste da_

_Marca da Maestria comece__."_

Conhecido em _Kingdom Hearts _como Eraquis, ele providencia orientação rigorosa como professor de Dark, Wind e Light. É também o legitimo sucessor em cargo de proteger a Terra da Partida.

**Pato Donald**

"_Se você for,_

_nós vamos com você!"_

O Feiticeiro do Palácio Real do Castelo Disney, ele tem uma personalidade impaciente e emocional. Ele está preocupado porque o Rei Mickey, a quem ele serve, deu no pé sem contar a ninguém para onde ia. Então, junto com Pateta, Donald deixou o Castelo Disney a sua procura.

**Mickey Mouse**

"_Chaves-Espadas não são feitas_

_para se usar como algo que intimide os_

_outros! Aqui, eu vou te mostrar!"_

O Rei do Castelo Disney, ele recebe grande apoio de sua nação, residentes da Disneylândia. Ele treinava com Yen Sid para se tornar um Mestre da Chave-Espada. Quando descobre dos estranhos acontecimentos nos mundos, o pequeno Rei não consegue conter a preocupação e escapa da Torre Misteriosa de Yen Sid, levando consigo um Fragmento Estelar.

**Pateta**

"_Gawrsh, o Rei deve estar bem_

_longe, a essa altura..."_

O Comandante dos Cavaleiros do Palácio Real do Castelo Disney, ele é o parceiro de Donald. Em contraste a Donald, ele tem um jeito sereno e uma personalidade pacífica.

**Leaseu**

"_O castelo está_

_atualmente fechado_."

Em _Kingdom Hearts_, seu nome é Aeleus, e ele é o Incorpóreo de Lexaeus. Um dos guarda-costas que bravamente protege o castelo de Luminos o Sábio. É um valente general que não fala muito.

**Nilad**

"_O Jardim Radiante não perecerá_

_diante de tuas vontades!"_

Dilan é o Incorpóreo de Xaldin, em _Kingdom Hearts_. Um soldado bastante habilidoso no uso de lanças, ele guarda o portão do castelo de Jardim Radiante junto a Leaseu. Em contraste com Leaseu, este homem é também habilidoso quando se trata de manipular o coração das pessoas.

**Gibar**

"_Então, se eu te derrotar, isso fará de mim o_

_verdadeiro chaveiro, se é que me entende__."_

Braig, como é chamado em _Kingdom Hearts_. É um dos guarda-costas que protegem o castelo de Luminos o Sábio. Ele sabe bem como enganar os outros com seu comportamento despreocupado, mas tem fortes ambições ocultas em seu coração. Após ter se encontrado com Vourath, parece estar tramando alguma coisa.

**Veen**

"_Um coração desprovido de escuridão?_

_Despido dela até estar completamente_

_limpo — muito questionável, de fato."_

Even. Um pesquisador genial que estuda diligentemente o coração, sob as ordens de Luminos. Tem também uma ótima intuição, desvendando os segredos de Wind com um só olhar. Ele sempre fala de tal modo que aparenta prever o futuro, mas por outro lado, é bastante egocêntrico quando se trata de suas habilidades.

**Zenio**

"_Nós temos dado o nosso melhor_

_para criar este garoto... já que seus_

_pais não estão aqui para fazê-lo."_

Ienzo de _Kingdom Hearts_. Um jovem órfão que está sendo criado por Veen e pelos outros aprendizes de Luminos o Sábio em seu castelo. Apesar de ser bastante jovem, ele desenvolveu um comportamento tão sereno a ponto de se manter tranquilo mesmo diante dos Insensatos.

**Lae**

"_Te vejo qualquer hora. Afinal, nós somos_

_amigos agora. É bom você memorizar_."

Um garoto que mora no Jardim Radiante. Ele e Saï são melhores amigos. Ele é bastante comunicativo, e espera poder ficar nas memórias das pessoas para sempre. Ele tem algo planejado junto com Saï e, juntos, os dois estão seguindo para o castelo de Luminos o Sábio.

**Saï**

"_Daqui aonde estou, não houve empate._

_Você só ganhou foi um grande P na sua testa,_

_de "Perdedor"... "Patético", "Palhaço"..."_

Um garoto de personalidade quieta e calma. Sempre muito calado, este jovem rapaz tem uma forte conexão baseada em francas objeções com seu melhor amigo, Lae, mas nunca gostou muito de se aproximar de outras pessoas.

**DESPERTAR**

**- DORMIR E RENASCER -**

O sol afundava entre o céu e o mar. Um jovem, parado na costa, observava o horizonte, entre o mar e a terra. Ele murmurou.

**?: **Esse mundo é tão pequeno…

O garoto de cabelos prateados observou o pôr-do-sol.

{ . . . }

_Quanto tempo se_

_passou desde então?_

Um homem vestindo um casaco negro carregava consigo algo envolto num enorme manto branco. Ele estava parado diante daquele mesmo oceano em que estivera o garoto, muito tempo atrás — exceto pelo fato de que agora era noite. O tipo de noite em que se sentia como se não existisse nada além do som das ondas.

Uma pequena barbicha branca era visível sob o capuz do casaco negro que o homem vestia. Ele parecia velho. E, dentro do manto branco que ele carregava consigo, o rosto de um garoto podia ser visto. O garoto não estava dormindo, nem inconsciente. Seus olhos dispersos, fora de foco, estavam abertos, e o homem o carregava como se ele fosse um boneco.

**?: **Aqui, está vendo? Um mundo vazio, como uma prisão — Imagino que você se sentirá em casa.

E então, o homem abandonou o corpo do garoto sobre uma árvore que havia na ilha. Sim, como se ele fosse um boneco.

O manto branco que envolvia o corpo do garoto agitou-se com a leve brisa do oceano. Os olhos do garoto foram se fechando lentamente.

{ . . . }

Oceano — um oceano profundo, um instante antes que a escuridão se espalhasse por inteiro. O garoto afundou, ainda envolto no manto branco.

**?: **Ei, que lugar é esse?

Havia uma pequena voz chamando pelo garoto. Ele olhava ao redor, como se procurasse pela fonte.

**?: **Quem é você?

Uma forte luz se espalhou. O manto branco foi perdido. Caindo dentre um lugar feito de pura escuridão, o garoto tocou o chão. Então, ele pôde ouvir a voz novamente.

**_- Eu sou um coração_**

**_recém-nascido. -_**_  
_

O garoto ergueu o olhar, encarando aquele vazio negro e infinito.

**?: **Mas esse é — por que você está no meu coração?

A voz que se introduzira como um "coração recém-nascido" rapidamente o interrompeu.

**_-A luz me trouxe a este lugar._**

**_Eu a vi brilhando ao_**

_**longe — e a segui até aqui. -**  
_

O garoto pôs a mão sobre o peito.

**?: **Sim, era a minha luz. Mas meu coração está fraturado. E agora — o pouco que me resta está se esvaindo. Logo, eu perderei tudo.

Parecia que, ao dizer "tudo", ele queria dizer que até mesmo o seu coração pereceria... mas a voz continuou.

**_- Então você deveria_**

**_unir o seu coração ao meu. -_**_  
_

O garoto deu uma resposta inconsciente para a voz. E então, a fraca luz que deveria estar fraturada começou a se expandir. Ao mesmo tempo, o garoto sentiu um grande calor no fundo de seu peito. Algo estava sendo preenchido.

**_- Agora, nossos corações_**

**_se tocaram. Nada mais_**

**_vai poder separá-los. E um_**

**_dia... você será forte o_**

**_suficiente para recuperar a_**

**_parte perdida por si só. -_**_  
_

**?: **Certo. Obrigado.

O garoto consentiu.

_Algum dia, com a minha própria_

_força, meu coração será_

_preenchido — não, eu o preencherei._

**_- Agora, é hora de acordar._**

**_Tudo o que precisamos fazer é... -_**_  
_

**?: **_Abrir a porta._

A luz continuou a se expandir. Seu campo de visão se clareou, aquele mundo foi coberto pela luz, uma luz branca e vívida.

Enfim, o coração do jovem fora preenchido. E ele encarou a escuridão que havia adiante.

{ . . . }

O homem — não, o velho — vestindo o casaco negro foi andando até a beira do oceano negro mais à frente, suas costas voltadas para o garoto deixado sobre o tronco de árvore. Ele não precisava mais ficar naquele lugar.

No momento em que o velho ia embora, ele sentiu algo atrás de si. A mão do garoto estava levantada para os céus. E então, uma forte luz se juntou em sua mão, fazendo surgir —

**?: **Ohh... uma Chave-Espada...?

Sim — o garoto estava segurando em sua mão uma Chave-Espada perfeita e brilhante. Uma luz foi emitida por ela, indo diretamente para os céus.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do velho. A luz refletiu nos cegos olhos do garoto. E a luz — partiu para o céu.


	2. HISTÓRIA 01: TERRA DA PARTIDA

**HISTÓRIA 01**

**- TERRA DA PARTIDA -**

O velho senhor olhava para o céu. Aquele local desolado, obscurecido pela noite, estava completamente vazio, exceto pelo vento. O céu, entretanto, estava cheio de milhares e milhares de estrelas. Uma das estrelas pareceu brilhar mais do que o resto — e então, ela deslizou pelo céu, caindo.

O velho já sabia que haveriam estrelas cadentes naquela noite. Em cada estrela residia um mundo. O cair de uma estrela significava que seu mundo estava sofrendo mudanças.

**?: **Wicca — já está preparado?

Havia um garoto ao lado do velho. O garoto, Wicca, também olhava para as estrelas cadentes acima. Seu cabelo era tão negro quanto a escuridão da noite. O velho pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Wicca.

**?: **Vamos levantar cedo amanhã, então vá descansar um pouco.

Um pequeno brilho tomou conta dos olhos de Wicca, como se ele houvesse percebido alguma coisa.

**Wicca: **Você sabe que eu não tô nem aí de ficar sem dormir por um dia ou dois.

Ele sorriu. O velho — Mestre Vourath — fez o mesmo.

**Vourath: **Nossa história começa agora, Wicca.

**Wicca: **História? Tá no papo.

Wicca pôs a máscara que esteve segurando ao seu lado, e então, voltou a olhar as estrelas. O velho riu, como se zombasse dele.

E as estrelas começaram a correr pelo céu. Uma — duas, três...

{ . . . }

Um garoto olhava para o teto de seu quarto, em transe. Penetrantes olhos azuis se escondiam por baixo de um razoavelmente longo cabelo dourado.

_Eu tenho que pegar no sono logo._

_Mas não importa o quanto tente fazê-lo,_

_eu não consigo dormir. Tem tantas coisas_

_passando pela minha cabeça. Amanhã_

_é o Teste da Marca da Maestria._

Entretanto, não era o garoto quem iria prestar o exame. Eram seus dois melhores amigos. O título de Mestre — como chamavam os Mestres da Chave-Espada — era dado tão e somente aos guerreiros mais dignos que portavam uma Chave-Espada.

O garoto — Wind — sentou-se em sua cama, num suspiro. Ele e seus dois amigos estavam trabalhando duro para se tornarem Mestres da Chave-Espada, treinando todo dia. Ambos eram mais velhos que Wind, ou Wii, como chamavam, e ele não tinha nenhum ressentimento pelo fato de que seus dois amigos, que já treinavam há realmente muito tempo, fossem fazer o exame antes dele. Porém, ele sentia algum tipo de mau pressentimento.

_Estou preocupado. Mas_

_não sei por quê. Não tem como_

_meus dois amigos — Dark e_

_Light — falharem no exame. Mas_

_mesmo assim, não consigo_

_me livrar desse pressentimento._

Foi quando algo brilhou do lado de fora de sua janela.

**Wind: **Uma chuva de meteoros!

Wind olhou para o céu, seu rosto praticamente colado na vidraça da janela. Uma infinidade de estrelas cadentes cruzava o céu, numa grandiosa chuva de meteoros. Ele queria vê-las de perto.

_Eu sinto como se já_

_tivesse visto isso antes..._

Wind saiu correndo de seu quarto e desceu as escadas, seguindo para o jardim, aonde olhou novamente para o céu. Ele conseguia ver as estrelas caindo dentre as silhuetas das montanhas ao longe, mas não tinha uma boa vista dali.

Wind saiu correndo outra vez. Ele queria vê-las ainda mais de perto. Talvez ele pudesse vê-las ainda melhor se fosse para algum lugar mais perto do céu. Ele subiu uma colina que levava ao topo de uma montanha, ofegando para respirar. O ar noturno era um tanto quanto gelado. Chegando ao topo da colina, Wind deu um suspiro de alívio.

**Wind: **Wuhh... uh —

Com ambos os braços erguidos para o alto, na direção do céu, como se tentando agarrar as estrelas, Wind lançou-se para trás e caiu na grama. O céu estrelado cobria todo o seu campo de visão, e ele sentia como se estivesse sendo levado por ele. Estrelas por toda parte — e aquela bela chuva de meteoros.

**Wind: **Por que isso me parece tão familiar...?

_É o que eu sinto. Mas não_

_sei por quê. Essa sensação, como_

_se eu estivesse sendo engolido pelo_

_céu noturno. Ela é — familiar._

{ . . . }

Com o coração palpitando, Light fechou os olhos. Seu curto cabelo azulado formava sombras em suas bochechas. Mesmo depois do término do treino, Light resolvera ficar no campo, ainda com a Chave-Espada em mãos. Ela estava num lugar a meio caminho do topo de uma montanha nos confins do mundo, local onde todos recebiam suas lições juntos. Mesmo após o sol ter se posto, ela continuava a trabalhar duro em seu treinamento.

_Se tornar um Mestre da Chave-Espada_

_É como ter o seu coração testado._

_Mas o meu coração está batendo tão_

_Forte. Não tem como eu ser digna_

_de me tornar uma Mestra, com certeza._

As mãos de Light se tranquilizaram e ela se sentou numa grande rocha. E então, ela pegou pequenos pendentes brilhantes de seu bolso. Eram amuletos, de um formato bastante bonito — três, cada um de uma cor diferente. Um para ela, um para Dark, e um para Wind. Amuletos de Reencontro.

_Quando foi que eu ouvi essa lenda?_

_O fato é que eu acredito nela, e_

_fiz esses amuletos porque estou_

_preocupada. Muitíssimo preocupada._

Ela olhou para o alto e viu — estrelas cadentes riscando todo o céu acima de si. Era uma chuva de meteoros.

**Light: **Que bonito...

Num murmuro, Light abraçou seus joelhos. Estrela após estrela, elas iam despencando do céu.

_Está tudo bem. Eu só estou um_

_pouco estressada por causa do exame._

Foi quando Light se virou, sentindo uma presença atrás de si. Wind estava correndo pela colina que levava ao topo da montanha.

_Ele com certeza deve estar_

_querendo ver a chuva de meteoros._

Light se levantou, com um gentil sorriso estampado no rosto. Guardando os amuletos novamente em seu bolso, ela lentamente seguiu montanha acima, atrás de Wind. Ao topo da colina, ela pôde ver aquele imenso céu, cheio de estrelas — e um adormecido Wind, completamente estirado sobre a grama.

Light se aproximou, roubando um olhar sobre o rosto adormecido de Wind.

_Ele só levou um instante para cair_

_no sono assim? Esse rosto adormecido_

_me lembra de quando o Wii chegou_

_aqui. Nós estávamos tão preocupados com_

_o fato de que ele não despertava._

Foi quando Wind repentinamente abriu os olhos.

**Wind: **Argh!

Assustado, ele se sentou, e Light acidentalmente desandou em risada.

**Wind: **Dá um tempo, Light.

**Light: **Wii, seu dorminhoco sem jeito. Você sabe que devia ter trazido pelo menos um cobertor.

Retornando a sua consciência, Wind coçou a cabeça e logo voltou a olhar para o céu.

**Wind: **Mas — será que eu sonhei com aquele lugar? Eu sentia tanto que já estive lá antes... observando as estrelas...

Light sentiu um fragmento de preocupação preencher seu coração. Mais uma vez, ela se lembrou de como Wind estava quando chegara lá.

_Aquele lugar? Wii definitivamente_

_não é daqui. Mas nem eu e nem o Dark_

_sabemos de onde ele veio. Nem o_

_Wii sabe — bem, eu acho que nos foi_

_dito que ele havia perdido todas as suas_

_memórias de antes de vir para cá._

Light sorriu, tentando encobrir seus pensamentos. Ela deu um cafuné na cabeça de Wind.

**Light: **Só que você sempre viveu aqui, conosco.

Wind consentiu.

**Wind: **É... tem razão.

Ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento, antes de se erguer novamente. E então, com os olhos no céu, ele seguiu em direção à beira do penhasco e sentou-se. Light foi até lá para ficar ao seu lado.

**Wind: **Ei, Light.

Wind ainda olhava para o céu. Light se sentou ao seu lado e lhe olhou no rosto. Com o olhar fixado no céu estrelado, ele enfim perguntou.

**Wind: **Eu estive me perguntando — o que são as estrelas? De onde é que vem essa luz?

_Estrelas... luz..._

_e escuridão._

Era uma pergunta difícil. Light parecia escolher as palavras.

**Light: **Uhm... bem, dizem que —

**?: **Toda estrela lá em cima é outro mundo.

Uma pequena voz, bem tranquila, veio de trás deles, tomando o controle da resposta que Light não soube como dar.

_Essa é a voz do Dark._

Virando-se, Light viu Dark caminhando lentamente na direção deles. Ele parou logo atrás de onde ela e Wind estavam sentados, observando o grandioso céu estrelado.

**Dark: **Pois é, difícil de acreditar que tem tantos mundos lá fora além do nosso. A luz é seus corações, que brilham para nós como um milhão de lanternas.

Escutando as palavras de Dark, Light também olhou para o céu.

_Sim, a luz é o brilho dos corações_

_dos mundos. Toda a esperança e desejos_

_das pessoas que vivem nos mundos._

Wind inclinou a cabeça. Ele não parecia entender muito bem o que Dark estava tentando dizer.

**Wind: **O quê? Eu não compreendo.

**Dark: **Em outras palavras, elas são como você, Wii.

Com a resposta de Dark, Light sentiu um aperto no coração.

_É, pode-se dizer que o_

_Wii é a nossa luz._

**Wind: **O que você quer dizer com _isso_?

De sobrancelhas dobradas, Wind parecia entender menos ainda.

**Dark: **Algum dia você vai descobrir, sei disso.

Dark abriu um sorriso brincalhão, mas Wind pareceu insatisfeito.

**Wind: **Eu quero saber agora!

**Dark: **Você é muito novo para entender.

**Wind: **Para de me tratar como uma criança!

Os dois brigavam como verdadeiros irmãos, e isso fez com que Light desse uma risada.

**Dark: **Ei, do que é que você tá rindo?

**Light: **Não dá pra evitar. Vocês dois dariam os irmãos mais estranhos.

Soava ainda mais estranho quando ela dizia isso alto, e ela continuou a rir.

**Wind: **Não tem graça, Light!

Wind se juntou a conversa, parecendo descontente, mas sua voz estava entrelaçada com um sorriso. Dark não pôde evitar uma risada, e Wind não pôde segurar seu olhar irritado e caiu na risada.

_Eu queria que nós três_

_pudéssemos rir juntos desse_

_jeito para sempre..._

Suas vozes ressonaram por todo o céu estrelado acima deles.

{ . . . }

_Parece que nenhum_

_de nós conseguiu dormir._

Sentindo-se um pouco acalmado, Dark olhou para as costas de seus dois amigos, que observavam as estrelas.

Como não havia conseguido pegar no sono, Dark saíra do castelo para que pudesse pegar um ar noturno, e então viu a chuva de meteoros — e Wind, que corria como se tentasse alcançar as estrelas cadentes. Ele seguiu Wind até o topo da montanha, onde também se deparara com Light. Eles todos riram juntos, como sempre faziam, o que fez com que Dark se acalmasse com relação ao exame que teriam no dia seguinte.

E então, depois de terem rido por algum tempo, houve um momento de um confortável silêncio, enquanto os três continuaram sentados no penhasco.

_Em cada uma de todas essas_

_estrelas reluzentes, há um mundo_

_onde muitas pessoas moram._

**Light: **Ah, é.

Light se levantou, virando-se para Dark enquanto o fazia.

**Light: **Dark, amanhã nós dois teremos o nosso Teste da Marca da Maestria. Então, eu fiz amuletos de boa sorte pra gente.

Light pegou algo brilhante de seu bolso.

_O que são essas coisas, estrelas...? Não,_

_flores? Parecem feitas de cinco pétalas_

_brilhantes, mas também parecem estrelas._

Dark e Wind, que também haviam se levantado, pegaram, cada um, um dos amuletos que Light jogara para eles. O de Dark era laranja, e o de Wind era verde.

**Wind: **Eu também ganho um?

**Light: **É claro. Um para cada um.

E com a resposta, Light segurou uma estrela azul dentre seus dedos. Ela o pôs na palma da mão, seguida por Dark e Wind, que logo fizeram o mesmo. As três estrelas estavam alinhadas. Apertando sua estrela azul, Light começou a recordar-se de uma história.

**Light: **Em algum lugar lá fora, tem uma árvore com uma fruta em forma de estrela... e essa fruta representa uma conexão inquebrável.

Light olhou para o céu.

**Light: **Então, enquanto você e seus amigos levarem consigo amuletos de boa sorte com esta mesma forma, nada jamais poderá separá-los. Vocês sempre conseguirão encontrar o caminho de volta um para o outro.

Ela enfim se voltou para Dark e Wind, sorrindo.

**Light: **Tecnicamente, creio que era para eles serem feitos com conchas do mar, mas eu fiz o melhor que pude com o que tinha em mãos.

Light encolheu os ombros, o que fez Dark querer provocá-la. Ele ergueu seu amuleto, que emitiu um brilho alaranjado, para o céu.

**Dark: **Sabe, às vezes você parece tanto uma menininha.

**Light: **Ei, o que você quer dizer com "às vezes"?

Dark deu uma risada, sem prestar atenção no olhar descontente de Light.

_Light sabe usar sua Chave-Espada e magias tão_

_bem quanto eu. Não, talvez até melhor. Light_

_é excelente em tudo. É por isso que eu estou um_

_pouco preocupado. Será que eu vou mesmo_

_conseguir me tornar um Mestre amanhã? Se no_

_final apenas um de nós dois possa se tornar um_

_Mestre, acho que, talvez, quem mais mereça seja —_

**Wind: **Então eles não são amuletos de boa sorte de verdade?

As palavras de Wind tiraram Dark de seus pensamentos.

**Light: **Bem, isso nós ainda vamos ver. Mas eu usei uma magia neles.

Um sorriso bastante feliz surgiu no rosto de Wind.

**Wind: **Sério? Que tipo de magia?

**Light: **Uma conexão inquebrável.

Light ergueu seu amuleto azul para o céu.

**Light: **Não importa aonde estivermos, nós estamos conectados. O poder de nossa conexão sempre nos reunirá.

Wind também ergueu o seu amuleto na direção do céu estrelado.

_Nossa conexão jamais se quebraria, mesmo_

_sem a ajuda de um amuleto. Mas a Light também_

_está preocupada com o exame de amanhã._

**Dark: **Bem, o exame é amanhã. Alguém tá afim de um assalto?

Uma Chave-Espada surgiu na mão de Dark. Wind abriu um sorriso, voltando-se alegremente para ele. Atirando o amuleto em seu bolso, ele encarou Dark cara-a-cara.

**Wind: **Eu te enfrento!

Wind se lançou contra ele. A Chave-Espada de Wind era rápida, mas leve. Eles chocaram suas Chaves-Espadas, tendo que usar a força para criar algum tipo de abertura. Dark parecia sobrepujar Wind.

**Wind: **Para de pegar leve comigo! Você não vai me vencer se não se mantiver na ofensiva!

Reclamando, Wind o golpeou com sua Chave-Espada. Pelo canto do olho, Dark percebeu que Light estava assistindo e rindo.

_Amanha, eu e Light teremos que_

_cruzar Chaves-Espadas. Eu sei disso._

_E não só isso, mas vamos ter que dar_

_tudo de nós, com toda a seriedade._

Dark pôs toda a força em sua Chave-Espada — e a Chave-Espada de Wind foi jogada longe.

**Wind: **Wah!

Wind caiu de bunda no chão. Escondendo por completo o fato de que havia perdido o rumo por um instante, Dark ajudou Wind a se levantar.

**Dark: **Você só precisa de um pouco mais de experiência.

**Wind: **Pfft.

De pé, Wind retirava a areia do corpo, quando Light se aproximou e invocou sua Chave-Espada.

_Será que ela realmente_

_quer que cruzemos Chaves-_

_Espadas aqui e agora?_

**Light: **Muito bem, agora serei eu contra você, Wind.

_Ela escolheu o Wind._

Dark sentiu algo que não sabia como descrever, alguma coisa entre alívio e decepção, passando rapidamente por seu coração.

Wind saiu correndo, sua Chave-Espada em mãos novamente.

**Wind: **Dessa vez, eu não vou perder!

Como antes, Wind não foi páreo para Light. Ela habilidosamente desviou de seus golpes, e lançou pequenos disparos mágicos contra ele. A batalha foi decidida num instante. Wind tropeçou enquanto tentava esquivar de uma magia — que, no final das contas, o acabou atingindo do mesmo jeito.

**Light: **Você está bem?

Preocupada, Light correu até ele com toda a pressa, mas Wind se pôs de pé sem qualquer ajuda, a Chave-Espada em mãos.

**Wind: **Essa não contou. Vamos de novo!

Ao longe, Dark parecia rir de Wind.

**Dark: **Acho que você precisa treinar um pouco mais.

**Wind: **Nããão, eu só tropecei!

**Dark: **Ainda assim, ela continua sendo a vencedora.

Dark sorriu, e num pequeno suspiro, Wind pôs sua Chave-Espada de lado e fez o mesmo.

**Wind: **Acreditem, vocês estão prontos. Vocês vão arrasar amanhã, nesse exame.

**Dark: **Espero que seja fácil assim.

Com as palavras de Dark, Light também pôs sua Chave-Espada de lado, seu rosto tomado por um misto de expressões.

**Light: **É como o Mestre disse. O verdadeiro poder nasce dentro do coração.

_É uma questão de coração. Para ser_

_um Mestre da Chave-Espada, o necessário_

_não é força, é o coração — bondade e_

_justiça, creio que seja o certo a dizer. Mas..._

**Light: **Quando chegar a hora, você só precisará olhar dentro de si mesmo... e o encontrará lá, Wii. Perder uma batalha por ter tropeçado fora do comum.

**Wind: **Isso é maldade!

Light riu, e Dark sentiu uma forte dor no peito.

_Mas... as palavras de Light também poderiam_

_muito bem ser direcionadas para mim._

_Essa dor que estou sentindo — é o meu coração._

Tentando livrar-se de suas preocupações, Dark olhou para o céu estrelado.

_Todas essas estrelas brilhantes. Esse brilho_

_representa a luz do coração das_

_pessoas. No fim, acho que eu vou ficar bem._

Como se para pressionar seus amigos, Dark começou a caminhar.

**Dark: **Ei, vamos voltar.

**Wind: **É, vamos sim!

Consentindo, Wind saiu correndo atrás dele. Parando por um instante, Light ergueu o olhar para ver o céu noturno. Em suas mãos, ela segurava o amuleto da conexão.

**Light: **Juntos — sempre.

Notando que ela havia parado, Dark e Wind fizeram o mesmo, observando o céu noturno. Estrelas cadentes voltaram a cruzar o céu.

**— "Esta seria a última noite que passaríamos sob as mesmas estrelas."**

**Light: **Vamos indo?

Diante das palavras de Light, Dark e Wind rapidamente trocaram um olhar, antes de consentirem. E então, os três seguiram de volta para o castelo.

{ . . . }

Num lugar obscuro, com furiosas ondas tentando derrubá-lo, Mickey estava montado sobre um livro de mágica. Sendo aprendiz de um grande feiticeiro — não, sendo alguém que tentava se tornar um Mestre da Chave-Espada, seu treinamento se tratava de uma difícil e árdua jornada, que já durava muitos dias. E além disso, Mickey não poderia exatamente ser considerando um ótimo aprendiz.

De repente, as ondas começaram a quebrar para o lado oposto, e Mickey foi lançado para fora do livro.

_Eu vou me afogar —!_

No mesmo instante, ele estava caído no chão, sem qualquer indício de que sequer havia água no local. Yen Sid, o grande feiticeiro, e também o professor de Mickey, o encarou com olhos perturbados. Levantando-se, Mickey coçou a cabeça, esperando pelas palavras de seu mestre.

**Yen Sid: **Mickey... não consigo deixar de pressentir que algo terrível está prestes a transcorrer.

Mickey não esperava por isso.

_O que será que ele quer dizer_

_com "algo terrível"?_

O céu estrelado que conectava todos os mundos podia ser visto da janela da torre solene que servia como sua base de treinamento. Das muitas estrelas daquele céu, havia algumas que se sobressaiam quanto ao forte brilho que emitiam — três delas, na verdade.

{ . . . }

Um céu que não mostrava qualquer nuvem abriu aquela refrescante manhã. Tendo dormido um pouco, Wind rapidamente seguia para o salão aonde ocorreria o exame. A brilhante luz do sol se lançava para dentro da sala pelo vitral colorido que decorava o salão.

Dark e Light já estavam alinhados. Haviam três cadeiras diante do salão, e na da esquerda estava sentado o homem que servira de professor para esses três jovens, Mestre Subliminal. Não havia ninguém sentado na cadeira do meio, e na da direita sentava-se um velho homem que Wind nunca havia visto antes. Ele tinha a cabeça careca, barba, e brilhantes olhos dourados. Wind sentiu um frio na espinha e se ajeitou, sentindo que aqueles olhos perturbadores se moveram para encará-lo.

Wind timidamente olhou para o velho mais uma vez. De alguma forma, ele se sentia... estranho. Mas não conseguia entender por que. Foi quando ele escutou a voz de Mestre Subliminal ecoando pelo salão.

**Subliminal: **Hoje, vocês serão examinados pela Marca da Maestria.

Dark, Light, e até mesmo Wind, sentiram suas colunas ficando rígidas como uma árvore. Mestre Subliminal tinha fartos cabelos negros, amarrados para trás, e cuidava da barba para estar sempre com seus dignos bigode e cavanhaque. Podia-se sentir, ao seu redor, uma atmosfera mais solene do que o normal.

**Subliminal: **Não um, mas dois dos escolhidos da Chave-Espada estão aqui como candidatos... mas isto não se trata nem de uma competição, e nem de uma batalha por supremacia — não é um teste para suas vontades, mas para seus corações. No fim, ambos podem prevalecer, ou nenhum.

Subliminal olhou para Dark e Light, um de cada vez, e então se voltou para o velho, que consentiu em silêncio.

**Subliminal: **Mas tenho certeza que nosso convidado, Mestre Vourath... não viajou todo este caminho até aqui para ver nossas jovens esperanças de anos falharem diante da Marca. Acredito que estejam prontos.

**Dark: **Sim, Mestre.

**Light: **Sim, Mestre.

Enquanto os dois ouviam cuidadosamente as palavras do Mestre, Wind não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto de Vourath.

_Então, esse velho é o Mestre Vourath. Eu já_

_ouvi esse nome antes. Se esse é o caso, então_

_é por isso que eu estou com essa estranha sensação_

_da qual me lembrei? O fato é que tenho certeza_

_de que nunca me encontrei com ele antes —_

**Subliminal: **Assim sendo, que o Teste da Marca da Maestria comece.

As palavras do Mestre fizeram Wind sair de seus pensamentos, ajeitando-se por uma terceira vez. Chegara a hora.

Mestre Subliminal invocou sua Chave-Espada em mãos e, erguendo-a, fez diversas esferas de luz surgirem no salão. Dark e Light empunharam suas Chaves-Espadas. E então — por uma fração de segundo, Wind pôde sentir alguma outra presença estremecer pelo ar.

_O quê?_

As esferas de luz que foram feitas para testar Dark e Light começaram a ir na direção de Wind. Mestre Subliminal, Dark e Light se lançaram em ação.

**Light: **Wii!

**Dark: **Wii!

Mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Wind invocou sua própria Chave-Espada em mãos, destruindo uma esfera mais próxima.

**Wind: **Não se preocupem comigo. Concentrem-se no exame, vocês dois!

_Isso aqui não vai nem_

_me fazer suar._

**Light: **Mas, Wii, você corre perigo aqui! Vá esperar no seu quarto.

Light parecia preocupada, mesmo enquanto golpeava as esferas de luz em sua frente com a Chave-Espada. Ela correu na direção de Wind, que ia destruindo mais das esferas de luz que o perseguiam.

**Wind: **De jeito nenhum! Eu esperei muito por esse momento — para ver vocês dois se tornarem Mestres. Eu não vou perder isso agora!

Dark encarou as outras esferas de luz, que agora os cercavam.

**Dark: **Wii pode cuidar de si mesmo. Ele tem treinado tão duro quanto nós dois.

**Wind: **Isso aí!

_Ouvir o Dark dizer isso_

_me deixa tão feliz._

**Light: **Toma cuidado, Wii.

**Wind: **Pode deixar!

_Mas eu também não deixo de gostar da_

_Light por ela se preocupar comigo._

E então, os três se lançaram contra suas próprias esferas de luz.

{ . . . }

_Por que... o Wii foi arrastado_

_para dentro disto, sendo que o exame_

_deveria ter sido só para nós dois?_

Depois que todas as esferas de luz haviam sido destruídas, Light encarou Mestre Subliminal.

_Não tinha como aquelas esferas_

_de luz se voltarem para o Wii, que não_

_era nem um candidato do exame._

Wind estava no canto do salão, ofegante, mas com um olhar um tanto quanto orgulhoso em seu rosto.

_Eu não gosto de vê-lo se arriscando_

_desse jeito. Mas tem vezes que não tem como_

_evitar, afinal, ele está treinando para poder se_

_tornar um Mestre da Chave-Espada._

Ainda assim, Light se preocupava com Wind.

_O que será que o Dark_

_está pensando?_

**Subliminal: **Isso foi inesperado... mas é necessário que se mantenha um coração tranquilo mesmo nas mais tentadoras circunstâncias. Este teste foi excelente, um teste que decidi deixar em aberto. O que nos leva ao seu próximo desafio.

Com as palavras de seu mestre, Light se ajeitou.

_Eu provavelmente fui a que fiquei mais_

_abalada dentre todos aqui. Isso é porque meu_

_coração é imaturo. Bem, isso só significa_

_que eu ainda não treinei o suficiente._

_Um Mestre não pode fracassar com suas_

_tarefas. Se for o caso, talvez aquelas_

_esferas de luz tenham se voltado para o Wii_

_porque o Mestre quis que elas o fizessem._

**Subliminal: **Agora, Dark e Light, vocês dois se enfrentarão em combate. Lembrem-se, não há vencedores — apenas verdades, pois quando poderes equivalentes vão um de encontro ao outro, sua verdadeira natureza é revelada.

_Nossa verdadeira natureza... poderes equivalentes_

_que colidem — nossa habilidade diante de um oponente._

_Tudo isso é medido pela força de nossos corações._

Light olhou para Dark, ficando alerta ao ver aquela expressão perfeitamente contida em seu rosto e, imóvel, virou-se para encará-lo. Dark fez o mesmo.

**Subliminal: **Comecem!

No exato momento que ouviram suas palavras, Light e Dark se lançaram um para cima do outro, Chaves-Espadas em mãos.

{ . . . }

Faíscas voaram. O choque do impacto os fez tremular até a ponta dos pés.

_Faz muito tempo que eu não_

_sinto a Light dando o seu melhor._

Dark começava a acreditar que talvez não fosse páreo para o poder dela.

_O que falta em mim? Será poder?_

_Ou muitas outras coisas?_

Dark recuou por um segundo, retomando seu fôlego. Light acabou com o vão entre eles no mesmo instante. Suas Chaves-Espadas se chocaram novamente, e faíscas voaram.

_Eu não quero perder. Eu não_

_posso me permitir perder._

Ele golpeou a Chave-Espada de Light com toda a sua força, abrindo uma distância entre os dois novamente.

_Mais poder... eu quero poder._

Dark cerrou o punho. E então, um grandioso poder brotou de sua mão —

_O que é esse poder?_

Esse misterioso e desconhecido poder se ergueu ao redor de Dark.

_Ele, de alguma forma... me_

_parece... ameaçador —_

Sentindo-se inseguro, Dark abriu a palma da mão, tentando conter o poder. Foi quando a voz de Mestre Subliminal ecoou pelo salão.

**Subliminal: **Já basta.

Light estava olhando nos olhos de Dark. Em resposta, Dark consentiu e logo pôs sua Chave-Espada de lado, retornando ao posto em que estava anteriormente.

_Eu — não, acho que eu fui bem. Eu lutei tão_

_duro quanto pude. Eu usei toda a minha força._

Com uma expressão bastante séria em seu rosto, Mestre Subliminal deu um passo em frente. Mestre Vourath estava logo atrás dele.

**Subliminal: **Nós debatemos e chegamos a uma decisão. Dark, Light, os dois foram de uma atuação digna. Entretanto — apenas Light apresentou a Marca da Maestria.

Dark sentiu um aperto no peito.

_Não pode ser. Não... pode._

**Subliminal: **Dark, você não foi capaz de manter a escuridão que há dentro de você suficientemente sob controle.

_Então quer dizer que aquele era o poder_

_da escuridão. Aquele poder... isso_

_significa que há escuridão no meu coração?_

**Subliminal: **Mas haverá sempre uma próxima vez — isso é tudo. Light, como nossa mais nova Mestra da Chave-Espada, a você será designada certa sabedoria. Peço que aguarde aqui para maiores instruções.

_Mestre Subliminal se foi._

_Mas eu não consigo me lembrar_

_de suas últimas palavras. Wind_

_está correndo para cá. Mestre_

_Vourath acabou de sair do salão._

_Light está olhando para mim. O salão_

_está terrivelmente quieto, e eu estou_

_sentindo uma certa dor no peito._

**Light: **Ei...

**Wind: **Dark, eu sinto muito...

Dark não conseguia falar com nenhum deles naquele momento.

**Dark: **A escuridão... de onde ela veio?

Ele olhou para os dois por um instante.

**Dark: **— Desculpem... mas eu preciso de um tempo sozinho.

E virando as costas para seus amigos, Dark deixou o local sozinho.

{ . . . }

Como se esperasse que Mestre Vourath deixasse o salão, um sujeito estava parado nos confins do castelo.

**?: **Huh...

O sujeito — Wicca — bufou. Parecia que ele também estivera assistindo ao Teste da Marca da Maestria. Entretanto, Mestre Vourath não parou diante da atitude de Wicca.

**Vourath: **O que achou do Wind?

Wicca deu uma risada.

**Wicca: **Ele não vai dar em nada. Alguém tem que intervir com aquele perdedor.

**Vourath: **Não, você não fará nada aqui. Eu tenho que manter as aparências.

**Wicca: **Eu sei disso. Ele só precisa de um pequeno incentivo para sair de casa.

Wicca colocou novamente a máscara que havia retirado, com um sorriso no rosto, e partiu. Olhando diretamente para suas costas, a boca de Mestre Vourath se retorceu para formar um sorriso.

Os mundos haviam começado a se mover, e para mergulhá-los mais afundo no caos, ainda havia trabalho a ser feito.

{ . . . }

Tendo deixado o salão, Dark se sentou nos degraus de pedra que levavam ao jardim. Ele olhava para a palma de sua mão.

_O que mais me deixa preocupado — não, o que me_

_deixa com medo — não é como eu fui no Teste_

_da Marca da Maestria, mas o fato de aquele poder_

_que eu acolhi por um instante era o poder da_

_escuridão. Eu sei também que doloroso fim tem_

_aqueles que são tomados pela escuridão._

_Esse poder... está em mim. Eu aprendi que é_

_necessário força para que se supere a_

_escuridão dentro do coração. Um coração_

_forte... não, uma força de natureza. Se_

_eu disciplinar minhas habilidades físicas, o_

_meu coração se tornará naturalmente_

_forte, também. E, da mesma forma, se eu_

_disciplinar a força do meu coração, então minha_

_habilidade com a Chave-Espada se tornará_

_maior. Foi isso o que eu aprendi. Eu tenho a força._

_Há escuridão dentro de mim… mas e daí?_

_Eu sei que sou forte o suficiente para contê-la._

**?: **Sim — você certamente é forte.

Aquele chamado inesperado fez Dark se virar para ver de onde vinha tal voz. E então, Dark se levantou — diante de Mestre Vourath.

**Vourath: **Não há porque temer a escuridão.

_É verdade. Se eu for forte, não há razão_

_para eu ter medo da escuridão._

Dark automaticamente o reverenciou.

**Dark: **Mestre Vourath...

**Vourath: **Ainda assim... é realmente frustrante como o Sub refuta este poder. Ora, você poderia treinar com ele eternamente... e mesmo assim, você nunca seria um Mestre aos olhos dele.

Mestre Vourath lentamente consentiu, e começou a andar, as costas voltadas para Dark, que o seguia.

_Se o Mestre Vourath de fato reconhece minha_

_força, então eu tenho o pressentimento de_

_que talvez ele possa me libertar deste_

_medo. Do medo que eu tenho da escuridão._

**Dark: **Mas por quê? Eu preciso que o senhor me ajude a entender, Mestre Vourath! Em quê eu falhei a aprender?

Mestre Vourath lentamente se voltou para Dark.

**Vourath: **Você já está ótimo desse jeito. A escuridão não pode ser destruída. Pode somente ser canalizada.

_Canalizar o poder da escuridão_

_para poder controlá-lo —_

**Dark: **Sim. Obrigado, Mestre Vourath.

Dark se ajoelhou diante dele. Pondo uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Dark, Mestre Vourath sorriu — e então, voltou para dentro do castelo. Ainda de joelhos, Dark olhou para o chão.

{ . . . }

_Dark..._

Light olhava para a imagem moldada no chão, a cabeça baixa em reverência.

**Subliminal: **...de tal forma, como agora você é uma Mestra da Chave-Espada, você deve estar sempre consciente que...

_Eu não consigo manter as palavras do_

_Mestre Subliminal na minha cabeça de_

_jeito nenhum. Eu fui nomeada uma Mestra,_

_mas estou muito mais preocupada com_

_o Dark do que feliz com relação a isso._

_Pode ser estranho, mas — eu me senti_

_excitada durante a luta. Algo que eu não_

_deveria me permitir, ainda mais em público._

_Só espero que ninguém tenha notado._

Foi quando um sino que ela nunca havia ouvido antes começou a tocar.

_Este não é o sino que avisa quando algo_

_fora do comum está acontecendo aos_

_mundos? Quem será que o está tocando?_

**Subliminal: **O que será isso?

Mestre Subliminal se virou para verificar um pedestal aos fundos do salão. Uma forte luz começou a brilhar de um espelho que estava atrás do pedestal. Ele encarou o espelho, e começou a dizer alguma coisa. Light sabia que o espelho era usado para contatar outros mundos, mas nunca havia visto Mestre Subliminal usá-lo para falar com alguém antes.

_O que estará acontecendo?_

Olhando ansiosamente para as costas de Mestre Subliminal, Light ouviu a porta do salão sendo aberta atrás de si. Dark veio correndo até Light, alinhando-se ao seu lado. Ele não tirou os olhos do Mestre nem por um instante.

**Dark: **O que houve?

**Light: **Eu não sei. Por que o Wii ainda não veio?

_Se o sino tocar, todos temos_

_que nos reunir no salão._

Light olhou para a porta, preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

**Subliminal: **Muito bem, então. Eu mandarei meus pupilos para investigar — Sim, eu compreendo. Adeus.

Com a resposta, a luz do espelho foi se apagando, a conexão sendo cortada enquanto Mestre Subliminal se voltava para os dois. Dark e Light pareciam bastante tensos.

**Subliminal: **Era o meu querido e velho amigo, Yen Sid. Como sabem, ele já não é mais um Mestre, mas está sempre de olho nos fluxos da luz e da escuridão. Seus aconselhamentos servem como guias para o caminho que nós, portadores de uma Chave-Espada, devemos seguir.

_Yen Sid... eu já ouvi seu nome._

_Ele é um grande feiticeiro._

**Subliminal: **Mas há algo, porém, com o que se preocupar — pois como ele próprio me relatou, as Princesas de Coração correm perigo. Não tão e somente por conta das forças das trevas, como devem presumir... mas também por conta de uma nova ameaça — uma que se alimenta da negatividade. Emoções joviais que tomam uma forma monstruosa — Yen Sid os chama de "Insensatos".

_Insensatos... seres que surgem_

_de emoções negativas. O que serão...?_

**Subliminal: **Como portadores da Chave-Espada, vocês tem a tarefa de derrotar a qualquer um que perturbe o balanço da luz e da escuridão. Os Insensatos não são exceção. Eu tentei repassar a notícia para o Mestre Vourath, mas minhas múltiplas tentativas de localizá-lo falharam. Duvido que haja qualquer conexão, mas ainda assim... isso tudo está me inquietando.

Tanto Light quanto Dark falharam em ocultar o choque.

_Ele não conseguiu contatar o_

_Mestre Vourath, que eu acreditava_

_estar aqui há um segundo atrás..._

Dark baixou o olhar.

**Dark: **Mestre Vourath se foi...?

Subliminal continuou.

**Subliminal: **E aqui estamos nós. Preciso que vocês dois mantenham essa situação sob controle. Eliminem os Insensatos e encontrem o Mestre Vourath. Eu liberei as Travessias de Intermédio. Vocês poderão se utilizar destes caminhos proibidos para viajar entre este mundo e inúmeros outros. A escuridão tentará se aproximar mais do que o normal nessas passagens, mas suas armaduras os protegerão. Por fim, lembrem-se que a ordem deve ser mantida. Vocês não podem dizer a ninguém que existem outros mundos. Agora vão, e cumpram com seu dever.

**Dark: **Sim, Mestre.

**Light: **Sim — Mestre.

_Eu não estava esperando por isso. Nós nunca_

_havíamos recebido uma missão desse tipo_

_antes. Será que é por que eu sou uma Mestra_

_da Chave-Espada agora? Ainda assim, a_

_relação de tempo disso tudo é perfeita demais._

Sentindo que algum tipo de ameaça pairava sobre tudo isso, Light sentiu suor se formando em sua testa.

**Subliminal: **Dark.

Com o chamado, Dark se voltou para ele.

**Subliminal: **Considere isso uma oportunidade. Uma segunda chance para que eu mude de ideia.

**Dark: **O quê?

Dark falara completamente sem pensar, seu rosto tomado pela surpresa.

**Subliminal: **Você sabe, eu cuido de você como se fosse meu próprio filho. Se eu pudesse fazer do meu jeito, o nomearia um Mestre aqui e agora.

Mestre Subliminal fechou os olhos por um segundo, mas logo voltou a olhar para Dark.

**Subliminal: **Mas como poderia fazê-lo, vendo o quão você é obcecado pelo poder? Você não deve ter medo da derrota. Medo leva a obsessão pelo poder, e obsessão, por sua vez, chama pela escuridão. Você nunca pode se esquecer disso.

Dark consentiu, baixando a cabeça.

**Dark: **Obrigado, Mestre. Eu juro... eu não falharei com o senhor novamente.

O rosto de Dark, agora recuperado, estava vestido com uma expressão tensa e sinistra. Sentindo um tanto ansiosa, Light olhou para ele.

_Por que estou me sentindo tão inquieta?_

_O Dark nunca seria tomado pela escuridão._

Light observou Dark, enquanto ele se virava e saia do salão, e então ela se voltou para Mestre Subliminal e o reverenciou.

**Light: **Mestre, é melhor eu seguir meu caminho.

Mestre Subliminal a deteve.

**Subliminal: **Espere, Light. Antes que parta, eu tenho outra — bom, podemos dizer que é uma solicitação, uma da mais alta prioridade.

Light o encarou.

**Light: **E o que seria?

Os olhos de Mestre Subliminal se encheram de água, e Light desviou o olhar com firmeza.

**Subliminal: **Eu disse ao Dark que esta poderia ser uma segunda chance para que ele apresentasse a Marca da Maestria... e eu falava sério. Entretanto, aquele vacilar obscuro que ele demonstrou durante o exame... eu consigo sentir essa escuridão presente dentro dele. Se ele vier a — se esses poderes vierem a se mostrar demais para ele, eu quero que você o traga para mim imediatamente. É para o próprio bem dele. Eu não conseguiria suportar a perda de nenhum de vocês para a escuridão.

_Esta pequena, porém insondável escuridão que_

_se esconde dentro do Dark — talvez essa_

_inquietude que eu senti seja a mesma coisa da_

_qual o Mestre Subliminal estava falando._

**Light: **Mas é claro. Eu jamais deixaria isso acontecer. Eu prometo que trarei o Dark de volta. Só que dessa vez, você verá que ele tem o que é necessário para ser um Mestre.

Light juntou os lábios com força. Por um segundo, ela sentiu aquela mesma excitação que sentira durante a luta.

_Eu jamais deixarei que isso_

_aconteça com ele._

Mestre Subliminal consentiu, um olhar sério em seu rosto.

**Subliminal: **Estou contando com você.

_O Dark jamais seria tomado_

_pela escuridão. Ele não é tão_

_fraco quanto você pensa._

{ . . . }

Sem estar muito afim de ver a Light ser nomeada como Mestra, e sem saber o que exatamente dizer para o Dark, mesmo se o perseguisse, Wind voltou sozinho para seu quarto.

Ele se jogou em sua cama e ergueu uma espada de madeira com a forma de uma Chave-Espada. Era a espada de madeira com a qual ele treinara quando ainda não havia recebido sua Chave-Espada, e era preciosa para ele.

_Por que será que o Dark não pôde_

_se tornar um Mestre? Eu tenho certeza_

_que o Dark e a Light são iguais._

Nesse momento, Wind ouviu o distante tocar de um sino.

_Esse som — é o sino que nos avisa_

_quando alguma coisa fora do comum está_

_se passando com os mundos. Quando o_

_ouvimos, devemos nos reunir no salão._

Wind pulou da cama e seguiu na direção da porta — quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

**?: **É melhor se apressar, Wind — ou você nunca mais verá o Dark novamente.

Wind se virou. Até então, o quarto estava vazio, e ele sabia disso — mas ele se deparou com outra pessoa diante de si. Coberto por um uniforme de combate negro e por uma máscara que não demonstrava qualquer expressão e que passava um péssimo pressentimento, o garoto parecia ser do mesmo tamanho que Wind.

Wind não pareceu nada feliz com aquelas palavras — mas seus olhos logo se voltaram para o corpo do garoto. Ele era bastante forte, e o uniforme que vestia deixava isso bem evidente. Era quase... erótico.

_Isso que eu estou sentindo... é exatamente_

_o que eu senti durante o exame. Quando eu vi_

_que a Light... era como eu e o Dark. Como é que_

_chamam...? Futanari, eu acho. Eu não sei se_

_deveria sentir isso pela Light... e muito menos_

_por esse cara — mas é o que aconteceu._

**Wind: **O quê? Cai na real. Eu posso ver o Dark quando eu bem entender.

O garoto — Wicca — deu uma risada por trás de sua máscara. Ele estava se apoiando em uma estante, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

**Wicca: **Ah é, tipo agora? Ele está te deixando para trás. E quando você encontrá-lo... Dark já terá deixado de ser ele mesmo.

Wind não gostava nada da atitude dele, e nem do que estava dizendo. Então, erguendo a espada de madeira que tinha em mãos, Wind o encarou.

**Wind: **Olha — seja lá quem for — você não sabe de nada sobre o Dark. Nós dois sempre seremos uma equipe. Você tá tentando arrumar uma briga, é?

Dentre outra risada, Wicca começou a andar.

**Wicca: **Ah, vê se cresce. Isso é o que vocês chamam de amizade? Você nunca vai saber a verdade se não for lá fora para ver com os próprios olhos. Qual foi, o que é que você pode saber, ficando preso aqui sem ver nada além do que há nesse seu mundinho?

Wind virou as costas para ele por um momento. Nesse instante, Wicca abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si, passou por ele e, por fim, desapareceu.

_O que diabos foi isso? E quem_

_era ele, afinal? Eu tô me sentindo muito,_

_mas realmente muito inseguro._

Wind saiu correndo do quarto, a espada de madeira ainda em suas mãos. Ele passou correndo pelas escadas e se lançou no pátio, procurando por Dark.

_Lá está ele!_

Ele correu até Dark.

**Wind: **Dark!

Bastante ofegante, Wind estava prestes a contar a Dark sobre o que aquele cara acabara de dizer, mas — Dark pôs a mão em sua cabeça, como se para pará-lo, e bagunçou seu cabelo.

**Dark: **Tá tudo bem.

_Tá tudo bem? Mas eu nem sequer_

_pensei que você não estivesse bem._

_Não é isso. Tudo o que eu queria_

_dizer era: "Ei, veio um cara no meu_

_quarto, dizendo que você ia deixar de_

_ser você. O que você acha que ele_

_tava querendo dizer com isso?"_

Mas sem dar tempo para que Wind pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Dark tocou uma parte de sua ombreira, e no mesmo instante, todo o seu corpo estava coberto por uma armadura. Em seguida, ele rapidamente lançou sua Chave-Espada no ar, e ela se transformou — mudando para o Modo de Voo. Com toda a agilidade, Dark se lançou para cima dela, Wind apenas o observando a corrente de movimentos que se seguiu. Wind foi incapaz de chamar por ele.

_Mas ainda há tantas coisas_

_que eu quero te dizer —_

Bem diante dos olhos de Wind, a Chave-Espada Planadora de Dark voou na direção de um buraco que surgiu no meio do ar — na direção de uma Travessia de Intermédio. Por alguma razão, as palavras que o garoto havia dito antes passaram pela mente de Wind.

**"Você nunca vai saber a verdade se não for lá fora para ver com os próprios olhos."**

_Muito bem — eu vou ter_

_que ir também._

Wind tocou uma parte de sua ombreira, da mesma forma como Dark havia feito, e foi coberto por sua armadura. Então, ele lançou sua Chave-Espada para o alto, montando na Chave-Espada Planadora na qual ela se tornou. Antes de partir, ele pôde ouvir a voz de Light vindo do longe.

**Light: **Espera, Wii!

_Mas eu tenho que ir. Tenho que_

_me encontrar com o Dark_

_novamente, para ver a verdade_

_com meus próprios olhos._

Voltando a seguir Dark, Wind se lançou na Travessia de Intermédio.

{ . . . }

Wicca observava enquanto Wind partia em sua jornada, parado no canto do pátio, e olhou para a abertura negra que levava as Travessias de Intermédio.

_O dado já foi lançado. Não tem_

_por que me borrar com esse mané._

_Wind com certeza vai seguir_

_de acordo com o plano. Assim_

_como eu sei que o Mestre Vourath_

_tá fazendo o que tem que ser_

_feito nesse exato momento._

**Light: **Espera, Wii!

Ouvindo a voz de uma mulher, Wicca se ocultou nas sombras do castelo.

_Essa tia aí deve ser a_

_que ficou de fora — Light._

**Subliminal: **Não! Ele não pode!

Mestre Subliminal estava logo atrás dela.

_Acredito que isso queira dizer que_

_a Light vai ter que seguir o Wii. Mestre_

_Vourath disse que o Mestre Subliminal iria_

_se intrometer com os nossos planos._

_Parece que é verdade. Alguém do lado_

_da luz que sabe sobre a verdadeira_

_natureza do Wii — a minha verdadeira_

_natureza. Ele certamente deve ter caído_

_na armadilha porque usamos o Dark._

**Subliminal: **Você tem que trazê-lo de volta!

**Light: **Não se preocupe, Mestre!

Respondendo a ordem de seu Mestre, Light se pôs em sua armadura, como os outros dois haviam feito, e lançou sua Chave-Espada no ar, montando sobre ela. E então, ela partiu, voando através da abertura que já ia se fechando, em direção as Travessias de Intermédio.

_Agora, todos os atores já estão_

_em seus lugares, no palco — ou quase_

_lá, no intermédio. É melhor eu mesmo ir_

_seguindo para alguns mudos, agora._

Wicca abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si. Era um portal negro que se conectava aos mundos. Por um instante, Wicca olhou para o céu. Mestre Subliminal fazia o mesmo. Ele murmurou.

**Subliminal: **— Mestre Vourath...

_Quando ele souber de tudo,_

_será tarde demais —_

Wicca entrou no Corredor das Trevas, abrindo um breve sorriso por debaixo de sua máscara.


	3. HISTÓRIA 02-A: BOSQUE DOS ANÕES

**HISTÓRIA 02-A**

**- BOSQUE DOS ANÕES -**

Coberto por sua armadura, Wind viajou através das Travessias de Intermédio com sua Chave-Espada Planadora.

_Não consigo ver o Dark. Pra_

_onde será que ele foi?_

Olhando para o longe, naquele espaço de intermédio que era cheio de várias pequenas partículas de estrelas flutuantes, Wind pôde ver a brilhante luz de um mundo — uma floresta, com campos floridos e... uma casinha minúscula? Wind se lançou rapidamente na direção daquele mundo.

Ele aterrissou numa montanha rochosa. Entretanto, mais adiante, ele podia ver várias árvores crescendo. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, um pouco nervoso e um pouco excitado, por estar nesse mundo que ele nunca vira antes. Até o calor do ar era diferente. E o cheiro, também. A intensidade da luz que vinha lá de cima, diferente. Tudo o que ele via era completamente novo. Wind se lembrou das estrelas que havia visto no mundo em que treinava.

_Dark disse que todas aquelas estrela eram outros_

_mundos. Então será que isso quer dizer que_

_existem tantos mundos diferentes quanto o_

_número de estrelas? Ou será que todos esses_

_outros não são tão diferentes desse aqui, e o_

_mundo no qual eu estava antes que simplesmente_

_era especial? Tem tanta coisa que eu quero_

_saber. Eu quero tentar aprender sobre todos os_

_tipos diferentes de mundos que existem._

Wind foi descendo da montanha, observando tudo ao redor com olhos bem abertos. Sentindo a presença de alguém, ele foi até a ponta do penhasco, espiando o que havia abaixo. Eram sete anões, que passavam por lá. Cada um deles vestia uma roupa de cor diferente, e carregavam uma picareta em seus ombros.

_Eles estão todos caminhando de uma forma_

_tão sincronizada... não, espera aí. O anão_

_que está bem no final tá meio que fora da fila._

E seguindo desta forma, eles passaram bem por baixo de Wind. Vendo os anões entrarem em uma caverna relativamente isolada, Wind saltou do penhasco e correu atrás deles, caverna adentro. Aquele mundo era o mundo desses anões — O Bosque dos Anões.

{ . . . }

A caverna na qual Wind entrara era uma mina. Lâmpadas reluziam aqui e ali. Joias brilhantes estavam enterradas em paredes pedregosas. Os anões iam usando suas picaretas para escavar as joias. Wind se aproximou, e um dos anões, um que usava óculos — Mestre — se virou.

**Mestre: **Huh? Quem é você?

Wind abriu um sorriso.

**Wind: **Meu nome é Wind. Pode me chamar de Wii —

Wind foi interrompido pelo grito de um anão com uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto — Zangado.

**Zangado: **Um ladrão de diamantes! Escondam-se, seus tolos!

Os anões saíram correndo imediatamente, escondendo-se de Wind atrás das rochas. Sem jeito, Wind ficou corado.

**Wind: **Sinto muito. Eu não quis assustá-los.

Um anão mais gordo — Feliz — revelou sua cabeça, por trás de uma rocha.

**Feliz: **Não quis?

Num bocejo, um anão com o olhar pesado — Soneca — fez o mesmo.

**Soneca: **Quer dizer que você não está aqui pelos nossos diamantes?

**Wind: **Não é muito legal, vocês ficarem me tratando como algum tipo de vilão.

Desesperado, Wind pensou que eles poderiam entender se ele explicasse toda a situação.

**Wind: **Só estou tentando encontrar um amigo. Seu nome é Dark. Ele se veste meio que como eu, e é bem alto —

**Zangado: **— parece mais uma _alta_ de uma conversa fiada! Cai fora, vagabundo!

Dessa vez, quem surgiu de trás de uma das rochas era um anão que, por algum motivo, tinha as bochechas rosadas — Dengoso.

**Dengoso: **Não conhecemos nenhum Dark.

Sentindo-se frustrado, Wind suspirou.

**Wind: **Por favor... não dá pra vocês virem aqui? Eu só quero conversar.

Zangado foi quem gritou — outra vez.

**Zangado: **Não caiam nessa! Fiquem aonde estão!

**Wind: **Beleza. Então vai ser do jeito mais difícil.

Wind saiu correndo atrás dos anões.

{ . . . }

Enquanto isso, quase que ao mesmo tempo, Dark pousou no mesmo mundo, em um castelo obscuro, um tanto distante de onde Wind estava. Este era o segundo mundo que Dark visitara.

Enquanto ia se adaptando com os arredores, Dark ouviu uma estranha voz ecoar por todo o local. Escondendo-se atrás de um pilar próximo, ele foi investigar a presença.

**?: **Escravo do Espelho Mágico, deixa o infinito espaço e vem pelas trevas. Eu te convoco! Fale!

Era uma mulher vestida com uma capa negra e que usava uma coroa — uma Rainha, parada diante de um enorme espelho que refletia todo o seu corpo, com ambas as mãos erguidas ao alto. Diante de suas ordens, algo começou a queimar dentro do espelho — chamas obscuras o tomaram.

**Rainha: **Deixe-me ver tua face.

E com as palavras da Rainha, uma enorme face, com a aparência de uma máscara, surgiu no espelho — o Espelho Mágico. E então, uma assustadora voz pôde ser ouvida, vinda do espelho.

**Espelho Mágico: **O que ordenais, minha Rainha?

**Rainha: **Fala, Mágico Espelho meu — quem é mais bela do que eu?

A Rainha perguntara ao Espelho Mágico. E ele logo deu-lhe a resposta.

**Espelho Mágico: **Famosa é vossa beleza, Majestade. Porém, há uma menina entre nós, com tanto encanto e suavidade, que eu digo — ela é mais bela do que vós.

A Rainha, transtornada de raiva, virou as costas para o espelho.

**Rainha: **Pior para ela! Revela seu nome.

**Espelho Mágico: **Lábios como a rosa, cabelos como o ébano, pele branca como a neve —

Diante das palavras do Espelho Mágico, a Rainha fechou os olhos. E então, ela murmurou um nome.

**Rainha: **Branca de Neve!

**Espelho Mágico: **O coração de Branca de Neve de fato é brilhante. Atenteis-vos, ó minha Rainha, com o coração de luz desta princesa radiante.

E por fim, com suas palavras cheias de admiração, o Espelho Mágico calou-se, desaparecendo em seguida.

_Uma princesa — com um coração de luz._

_Será que essa tal de Branca de Neve_

_também é uma das Princesas de Coração?_

Por um instante, Dark franziu as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se de suas ações no primeiro mundo que visitara. Entretanto, agora era sua chance de compensar pelo que fizera. Ele tinha que fazê-lo.

_Se Branca de Neve for uma das_

_Princesas de Coração, então há uma_

_chance de que o Mestre Vourath tenha_

_vindo para esse mundo, atrás dela._

Dark saiu de trás do pilar, aproximando-se da Rainha. Ela se virou para Dark.

**Rainha: **Huh? Quem vem lá?

**Dark: **Meu nome é Dark. Estou procurando por um homem chamado Vourath — ou melhor, Mestre Vourath. Pensei que você poderia tê-lo visto.

**Rainha: **Este nome não é de qualquer valor para mim.

**Dark: **Compreendo. De boa, então.

Dark se virou, pronto para deixar o local. Mas a Rainha voltou a chama-lo.

**Rainha: **Espere. Oh, sim — eu tenho uma tarefa para ti. E se tiver êxito, perguntarei ao espelho aonde podes encontrar este Mestre Vourath.

Dark se virou, e viu que a Rainha sorria desagradavelmente para ele.

**Dark: **E o espelho saberá?

**Rainha: **Ousas me questionar?!

A Rainha retrucou.

_Se a rainha pedir algo que eu não_

_possa fazer, é só eu não fazer._

**Dark: **Qual é a tarefa?

**Rainha: **Há uma jovem dama que reside aqui neste castelo. Seu nome é Branca de Neve. Mate-a. Mas para que eu tenha certeza de que não houve falhas, traga o coração dela — aqui.

A Rainha ergueu uma pequena caixa em suas mãos. Dark apenas lançou um olhar para a caixa.

_O que será que ela pode querer com um_

_coração? Será que ela se refere ao coração_

_de luz de uma Princesa de Coração? Acho que_

_é melhor que eu lhe pergunte a respeito._

**Dark: **O coração dela? Eu não compreendo. Você também está atrás dos corações de luz?

**Rainha: **O que exijo é a vida dela — já tive mais que o suficiente de sua luz.

A Rainha bufou.

_Ela quer a vida dela...? O que_

_será que isso quer dizer?_

Dark não sabia o que pensar, então mudou casualmente sua argumentação para uma dúvida fundamental.

**Dark: **O que essa moça fez a você?

**Rainha: **Isto não é da sua conta. Entretanto, ouça minhas palavras. Minha radiância é a única luz da qual este reino precisa.

_Eu nunca acreditei que houvesse qualquer_

_luz nessa Rainha, mas deve haver algo_

_de significante nesse coração de luz desta_

_Branca de Neve da qual o Espelho falou._

_Eu não tenho a intenção de tirar o coração da_

_Branca de Neve, como a Rainha está me_

_ordenando. Entretanto, há uma grande chance_

_de que ela seja uma Princesa de Coração,_

_então me parece uma boa ideia encontra-la._

**Dark: **Aonde posso encontrá-la?

**Rainha: **Fora do castelo, há uma clareira cheia de flores. Está dispensado. Agora vá, e busque por ela neste local.

**Dark: **Entendido.

Dark se virou, deixando o local. Atrás dele, um horrível sorriso surgiu no rosto da Rainha.

{ . . . }

Tendo saído da alcova do espelho, Dark saiu correndo pelo castelo sombrio, que estava cheio de Insensatos.

_Por que será que estão_

_aparecendo tantos deles?_

Dark rapidamente acabou com eles, enquanto seguia adiante. Passando pelo subterrâneo, ele chegou em um pátio, por onde pôde deixar o castelo. Ele agora se encontrava em um campo que lhe parecia incrivelmente lindo, após a obscuridade daquele castelo. Flores cresciam aos montes, um pequenos pássaros cantavam. No meio desse campo florido, uma mulher colhia flores.

_Lábios como a rosa, cabelos como o_

_ébano, pele branca como a neve — não tem_

_erro, ela só pode ser a Branca de Neve._

Dark se aproximou, e Branca de Neve se virou para ele. Ela abriu um sorriso, sem nem um traço de intimidação.

**Branca de Neve: **Oh, olá. Quem é você?

**Dark: **Não está assustada?

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

**Branca de Neve: **Eu deveria estar?

Parado diante dela, ao lado das flores, Dark pôde sentir uma pura luz vinda da jovem moça.

_Então é mesmo verdade. Seu_

_coração é pura luz. Ela só_

_pode ser uma das princesas._

**Branca de Neve: **Há algum problema?

**Dark: **Uh — o nome Vourath significa algo para você?

**Branca de Neve: **Bem, eu... creio que não. Não creio já ter escutado tal nome.

**Dark: **Muito bem...

_Parece que o Mestre Vourath_

_ainda não veio para cá._

Quando Dark ia decidir o que deveria fazer em seguida, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Sentindo uma estranha presença, Dark ergueu o olhar. Diante deles, apareceu uma infinidade de —

**Dark: **Insensatos!

Dark rapidamente invocou sua Chave-Espada em mãos.

**Branca de Neve: **Ahh!

Amedrontada, Branca de Neve saiu correndo na direção oposta, para longe do castelo.

**Dark: **Ei, espera! Não vá praí sozinha!

Dark estava para ir atrás dela, mas um Insensato se pôs em seu caminho.

**Dark: **Sai da minha frente!

Dark atacou o Insensato com sua Chave-Espada, destruindo-o com apenas um golpe. Mas diversos outros Insensatos surgiram em sua frente. Dark partiu para cima deles com sua Chave-Espada.

{ . . . }

Wind havia conseguido encontrar todos os sete anões, e tentava se explicar para eles.

**Wind: **Qual foi! Eu tô dizendo, não sou um ladrão!

**Zangado: **Há, é o que todos dizem! Bem, nós estamos de olho em você!

Alguns dos anões olhavam para Wind, preocupados, mas a maioria parecia não acreditar nele, principalmente Zangado.

**Wind: **Tá bem, já entendi. Se vocês querem que eu vá embora, eu vou.

Desanimado, Wind começou a se arrastar na direção da entrada da mina.

_As primeiras pessoas que eu conheço_

_no primeiro mundo que visito e é assim que_

_eles — espera! Pensando nisso agora,_

_será que há outras pessoas nesse mundo?_

Wind parou e se virou de volta para os anões.

**Wind: **Oh, mas — podem me dizer aonde eu encontro outras pessoas por aqui?

Mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido, Mestre resolveu lhe responder.

**Mestre: **Tem um castelo depois da palestra — digo, da floresta.

Wind sorriu.

**Wind: **Entendi. Bem, valeu!

Agradecido, Wind deixou a mina.

_Esses anões não pareciam ser_

_pessoas ruins, mas demoraria bastante_

_para que qualquer um conseguisse_

_passar pelas suspeitas de ladrão deles._

Wind parrou pelas montanhas rochosas aonde estivera antes, e viu a floresta mais adiante, mas —

**Wind: **Ahh! O que é isso?!

O caminho adiante estava bloqueado por criaturas que ele nunca havia visto antes — Insensatos. Eles lhe atacaram, mas Wind conseguiu se defendeu com sua Chave-Espada. Ele botou para fora toda a humilhação que passara sendo tratado como ladrão, golpeando as criaturas com tudo o que tinha.

**Wind: **Eu não vou perder!

Ele correu pelas montanhas, acabando com todo Insensato que cruzava seu caminho, e encontrou uma pequena casa nos arredores da floresta.

_Será que aqueles homenzinhos moram aqui?_

Enquanto tentava espiar pela janela, Wind ouviu o grito de uma garota.

_Esse som parece ter vindo da floresta,_

_do outro lado dessa casinha._

**Wind: **Deve ser lá!

Wind correu floresta adentro. Lá, diferente do outro lado da floresta, tão belo e brilhante, era um lugar obscuro e completamente umedecido, graças as árvores, que eram altas e densas, bloqueando toda a luz do sol.

Bem ao fundo daquele lugar, havia uma garota encolhida. Wind correu até lá, e percebeu que a garota estava agachada lá, chorando.

**Wind: **Qual é o problema?

**? ? ?: **Essas horríveis árvores — elas tentaram me atacar.

Tentando encorajá-la, Wind pôs a mão sobre seu ombro.

**Wind: **Ah, tá tudo bem. Você provavelmente só tava vendo coisas. Acontece com todos nós, quando estamos com medo.

Wind abriu um sorriso. Isso era algo que Light o havia dito, certa vez. E com suas palavras, a garota enfim ergueu o olhar. Ela era muito bonita, com uma pele bem branca, belos lábios vermelhos e cabelos negros.

_Ela é tão bonita. Por algum motivo, ela_

_me lembra a Light — e isso me deixa_

_excitado. Será que ela também é uma...?_

**? ? ?: **Oh, obrigada. Já até me sinto melhor. Tenho certeza que eu vou ficar bem, de alguma forma. Mas... eu preciso de um lugar aonde possa dormir esta noite. Será que você não conhece um lugar para mim?

Wind ergueu a mão e ajudou a garota a se levantar, lentamente.

**Wind: **Bem, eu vi uma casa logo ali. Vem, eu te levo lá. Oh, eu sou o Wind. Pode me chamar de Wii.

A garota — a princesa Branca de Neve — abriu um tímido sorriso.

**Branca de Neve: **Obrigada, Wii. Meu nome é Branca de Neve.

_Que ótimo, ela não tá me tratando como um_

_ladrão, e nem tá com medo de mim._

**Wind: **Tá certo. Vamos indo!

Wind começou a caminhar, Branca de Neve de mãos dadas com ele.

{ . . . }

A batalha acabara. Ainda no campo florido, Dark pôs sua Chave-Espada de lado, tentando recuperar um pouco do fôlego.

_Enquanto lutava com os Insensatos, eu perdi_

_completamente de vista a Branca de Neve. Mas_

_ela disse que não sabia nada sobre o Mestre_

_Vourath. Isso só me deixa com uma opção — o_

_Espelho. É melhor que eu volte ao castelo._

Dark se virou para o castelo novamente, seguindo de volta para lá.

_Seja como for, que tipo de seres serão_

_as Princesas de Coração? O que_

_significa ter o coração cheio de luz?_

Dark também fora capaz de sentir a luz.

_Sabe, eu nunca supus que meu coração_

_fosse cheio de luz. Por que será?_

_Eu não tenho poder o suficiente para_

_suprimir a escuridão — mas por outro lado,_

_o Mestre Vourath disse que eu devia_

_canalizar a escuridão, controla-la. Não há_

_erro, tem escuridão no meu coração._

_Mas não é assim com o coração de todos?_

_E sendo assim, já não é o suficiente_

_simplesmente não deixar que a escuridão_

_assuma o controle? Eu quero apresentar_

_todas essas minhas dúvidas ao Mestre Vourath_

_novamente e ver o que ele tem a me dizer._

Deixando o pátio e seguindo pelo canal subterrâneo, Dark voltou a alcova do espelho. A Rainha se encontrava diante do espelho.

**Rainha: **Como ousa retornar aqui, seu tolo inútil?

Ela se virou para Dark, o rosto tomado pela raiva.

**Dark: **Do que está falando?

A Rainha o pressionou, imediatamente.

**Rainha: **Eu lhe ordenei que trouxesse o coração de Branca de Neve!

_Parece que ela pode consultar_

_esse Espelho para saber sobre tudo_

_o que acontece, seja aonde for._

**Dark: **Uma tarefa que decidi ignorar. Sabe, você se diz radiante, mas tudo o que eu vejo são as sombras da inveja, suprimidas no fundo do seu coração.

_Sim — tal escuridão não_

_deve ser suprimida._

**Rainha: **Você pagará por tamanha insolência!

O corpo da Rainha começou a tremular de raiva.

**Rainha: **Espelho, espelho meu — consuma este tolo e o conduza ao eterno breu!

Dark empunhou sua Chave-Espada, mas o Espelho Mágico não fez nada.

**Espelho Mágico: **Infelizmente, minha senhora, isto eu não posso fazer. Responder-vos com a verdade é apenas o que está sob o meu poder.

**Rainha: **Ousas desafiar tua Rainha?!

O corpo da Rainha tremulou ainda mais violentamente e então, uma sinistra aura vermelha começou a rodeá-la.

_Será este — o poder_

_da escuridão?_

Quando a raiva chegou a seu pico, a Rainha pegou um frasco cheio de uma poção verde que pousava sobre uma mesa próxima e o atirou contra o espelho. O frasco se quebrou e a poção entrou em contato com o Espelho Mágico, fazendo a máscara lá dentro gemer.

**Espelho Mágico: **Ughhh...

E então, ele soltou um urro, e uma forte luz foi emitida pelo espelho.

**Dark: **O quê?!

A luz estonteou Dark por um instante, e quando ele deu por si mesmo, havia sido levado para dentro do espelho, aonde uma infinidade de máscaras alinhavam-se ameaçadoramente dentre a escuridão. O Espírito do Espelho — a máscara que era prisioneira dentro do Espelho Mágico — tomado pelo poder da escuridão que havia no coração da Rainha, começou a rir e atacou Dark. Era como se sua imagem se refletisse infinitamente, como quando se põe um espelho em frente de outro.

_Mas o verdadeiro tem que_

_estar aqui, em algum lugar._

Abatendo as cópias, Dark seguiu na direção da máscara com uma expressão diferente. Ele a golpeou com sua Chave-Espada. Foi uma luta decepcionantemente rápida. O Espelho Mágico deu um urro — e expeliu Dark, dentre um raio de luz.

A Rainha não conseguia compreender. Diante dela, o Espelho Mágico voltou ao normal, enquanto Dark se erguia.

**Rainha: **Como escapaste?!

Dark se aproximou da Rainha com a Chave-Espada em mãos.

**Dark: **Agora, você perguntará ao Espelho para mim — aonde eu posso encontrar o Mestre Vourath?

Com a cabeça baixa, em humilhação, a Rainha se voltou para o espelho.

**Rainha: **Espelho Mágico, instrua este patife — dê-lhe as respostas, as quais tanto ele insiste.

Por um momento, o Espelho Mágico permaneceu em silêncio, mas logo abriu os olhos, e começou a falar.

**Espelho Mágico: **Um lugar além da luz e da escuridão lhe serve de morada, um lugar onde há muito tempo uma guerra foi travada.

**Dark: **Isso é tudo?

Foi uma pergunta em vão. O Espelho permaneceu em silêncio.

**Dark: **Obrigado. Vocês foram de grande ajuda.

Ele encarou a Rainha e o Espelho Mágico por um instante, e então afastou sua Chave-Espada, partindo de lá.

_Se o Mestre Vourath não está neste_

_mundo, não me resta nada o que fazer_

_aqui. Branca de Neve, cheia de luz,_

_e a Rainha, coberta por escuridão. Além_

_de um Espelho Mágico que tudo sabe e_

_tudo vê. O que será que ele mais viu_

_dentro de mim? luz...? Ou — escuridão?_

Guardando seus pensamentos consigo, Dark deixou aquele mundo para trás.

{ . . . }

Seguindo de pouco em pouco, Wind eventualmente deixou a floresta junto com Branca de Neve, chegando a casinha aonde ele acreditava ser seguro. A porta nem sequer estava trancada, então eles puderam entrar bem facilmente. Vendo que todos os objetos do cotidiano ali dentro eram em tamanho reduzido, não lhe restou dúvidas de que aquela era mesmo a casa dos anões.

**Wind: **Tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem aqui... mas fica aí sentada, que eu vou dar uma olhada lá fora.

**Branca de Neve: **Obrigada... oh, céus, me sinto tão cansada.

**Wind: **Então fica relaxando, enquanto isso.

E então, Wind deixou a casa.

_Os anões ainda não estão em casa._

_Se descobrirem que eu invadi a casa deles,_

_provavelmente vão ficar chateados comigo_

_e daí vão me chamar de ladrão de novo._

_Mas não me parece ter nenhum outro lugar_

_seguro para a Branca de Neve por aqui._

_Se eu fosse pra lá sozinho, até que poderia_

_ser um problema, mas acho que vai ficar tudo_

_bem, se a Branca de Neve estiver comigo._

Ele andava ao redor da casa, e encontrou, aos fundos, um pequeno rio que fluía até aonde os olhos podiam ver, e muitas flores dispostas aqui e ali. Mas não havia sinal de qualquer Insensato. Aliviado, Wind voltou para dentro.

**Wind: **Tudo limpo! Nenhum monstro à vista — huh!

Ao redor de Branca de Neve, que estava sentada no chão, estavam os sete anões. Zangado logo se zangou.

**Zangado: **Não podia ficar longe, não é mesmo? Quem foi que convidou você, seu ladrão imundo?

Diante das condenações de Zangado, Branca de Neve se levantou.

**Branca de Neve: **Oh, não, ele não é um ladrão. Ele me salvou.

Mas os anões todos pareciam nervosos. Mestre se aproximou.

**Mestre: **Não se deixe engordar — uh, não se deixe enganar por ele, princesa.

Zangado se impôs.

**Zangado: **Suma já daqui!

**Branca de Neve: **Por favor, não mandem-no embora! Como disse, ele me ajudou, bem quando eu estava perdida e, uh... com tanto medo.

Suas palavras chamaram a atenção de Wind.

_Do que será que ela estava..._

_"com tanto medo"?_

**Wind: **O que foi que aconteceu?

Branca de Neve voltou o olhar para ele.

**Branca de Neve: **Bem, eu estava colhendo flores no bosque, quando apareceu um estranho por lá. Ele tinha uma espada, mas ela parecia uma chave — e então, uns estranhos monstros surgiram e —

**Wind: **Uma espada que parece uma chave — Dark!

Mestre observava Wind murmurar consigo mesmo com o canto dos olhos.

**Mestre: **Então quer dizer que o sujeito a viu e então enviou sua horda de demônios malignos para segui-la?

Wind não pareceu gostar nada de suas palavras.

**Wind: **O Dark jamais faria algo assim!

Rodeada pelos anões, Branca de Neve também aparentava estar um pouco preocupada.

**Branca de Neve: **Oh, m-mas é claro. Tenho certeza de que não faria. Não se ele é um amigo seu.

**Mestre: **Você não devia confinar tantos outros — digo, confiar tanto nos outros.

Ouvindo as palavras de Mestre, sem saber o que mais fazer, Branca de Neve lançou um triste olhar para Wind.

**Zangado: **Ouçam o que lhes digo! Ele está mentindo!

_Não importa o que eu diga, esses_

_anões nunca vão acreditar em mim._

**Wind: **Eu vou provar pra vocês!

Wind saiu correndo da casinha.

_Se o homem do qual Branca de Neve_

_estava falando é mesmo o Dark,_

_então talvez eu ainda possa encontra-lo._

A floresta negra estava tão cheia de Insensatos quanto quando ele salvara Branca de Neve, pouco antes.

**Wind: **Caiam fora!

Sabendo que se não se apressasse não conseguiria ver o Dark, Wind entrou em pânico. Sabendo que cada segundo era precioso, ele desesperadamente dava fim a todo Insensato que via. Ele saiu correndo da floresta negra, chegando enfim ao campo florido.

**Wind: **Daaark!

Wind gritava, esquecendo inclusive de mandar sua Chave-Espada embora. Mas não houve resposta. Ele andou mais adiante pelo campo, procurando por Dark. Entretanto, Wind não conseguia sentir sua presença.

**Wind: **Dark...

Wind parou, abaixando sua cabeça.

_Mas eu queria tanto_

_poder vê-lo..._

Foi quando, nesse momento, algo veio rolando e parou aos pés de Wind.

**Wind: **Huh?

Era uma maçã vermelha. Wind a pegou e olhou ao redor. Há poucos metros dele, havia uma velha senhora carregando uma cesta de maçãs. Wind correu até ela, para lhe entregar a mação.

**Wind: **Com licença, moça? Acho que a senhora derrubou isso.

**Velha: **Ohhh, obrigada, queridinho. Para lhe falar a verdade, eu não sei o que teria feita sem esta. Heee, he, he, hee...

A velha senhora abriu um sorriso bastante desagradável enquanto pegava a maçã na mão de Wind. Mas quando viu o que ele carregava na outra, pôde sentir seus joelhos tremularem de surpresa.

**Velha: **Eu já não vi esta espada antes?

**Wind: **O Dark tem uma. A senhora conhece o Dark?

_Só porque ela já viu uma Chave-_

_Espada não quer dizer que ela conheça_

_o Dark, mas eu tive que perguntar._

Entretanto, as seguintes palavras da velha senhora seriam completamente inesperadas.

**Velha: **Oh, sim, sim... esse grosseiro apontou uma dessas para mim, perguntando sobre um tal de "Vourath" — meu pobre coração quase parou.

_O Dark ameaçando uma velhinha?_

_Não. Ele jamais faria algo assim. Mas a_

_Branca de Neve disse que tinha sido_

_atacada por monstros estranhos depois de_

_ter conhecido um homem que carregava_

_uma espada que parecia uma chave._

**Wind: **Isso não se parece nada com o jeito do Dark...

As palavras de Wind pareciam ser para ele mesmo.

**Wind: **Moça, para onde o Dark foi?

**Velha: **Disso, eu não faço ideia. Ooh-er, será que todos vão ameaçar tanto assim a uma velha vovozinha?

A velha senhora tremia, como se morresse de medo.

**Wind: **Huh? Não, eu só estava...

_Eu não faria algo assim, e nem o Dark._

_Mas... se as pessoas desse mundo_

_estão dizendo a verdade... então por que_

_será que elas pensariam algo assim?_

Vendo a velha senhora seguir para a floresta, com a grande cesta em seus braços, Wind suspirou. Então, ele olhou para o céu.

**Wind: **Dark... o que é que você fez?

_Tenho certeza que o Dark já não_

_está mais nesse mundo. Vou ter que_

_procura-lo em outro mundo, e daí_

_posso perguntar tudo pra ele._

Wind abriu uma passagem para uma Travessia de Intermédio, e seguiu para um novo mundo.

{ . . . }

Wicca observava, ao longe, enquanto Wind partia novamente.

**Wicca: **Você devia duvidar do Dark, duvidar tanto quanto puder.

_Quanto maiores forem as suas dúvidas,_

_mais confuso o coração do Wind_

_ficará, e mais ele começará a se perder._

_Este é outro de nossos objetivos._

Wicca seguiu para floresta, para garantir que a velha senhora — a Rainha, que havia mudado de forma — chegasse ao outro lado.

**Wicca: **Bem, só espero que eles me ajudem a fazer tudo direitinho.

Wicca abriu um longo sorriso, e as árvores sombrias estremeceram. Diversos Insensatos apareceram e o rodearam. Então, Wicca abriu um Corredor das Trevas surgir diante de si, desaparecendo dentre ele.

{ . . . }

Branca de Neve olhou timidamente para a maçã vermelha que lhe havia sido presenteada por uma velha senhora, e deu uma mordida. A boca da velha senhora deu lugar a um suspeito sorriso. E então, Branca de Neve deu um único e breve suspiro, antes de sucumbir ao chão.

**Velha: **Agora eu sou a mais bela de todas!

A velha senhora riu bem alto. Ela na verdade era — a madrasta de Branca de Neve, a Rainha. Ainda rindo, ela deixou a casa. Foi quando, de repente, o céu da casa dos anões foi tomado por uma tempestade. Relampejava por toda parte.

Juntos aos animais que os haviam avisado sobre o problema de Branca de Neve, os anões seguiam rapidamente na direção de casa. Zangado foi o primeiro a avistar a bruxa, montado em um veado.

**Zangado: **Lá vai ela! Depressa, vamos!

A Rainha correu. Os anões não poderiam mais segui-la se ela retornasse ao castelo. Ela correu pela floresta negra, e subiu em um penhasco. Ela estava prestes a conseguir escapar!

Os anões a perseguiam desesperadamente. Enquanto escalava o penhasco, a Rainha olhou para os anões. Mas então — um trovão atingiu o penhasco, e seu destino foi selado naquele instante.

Entretanto — Branca de Neve não voltou a despertar. Ela era tão linda em seu sono de morte, que os anões não tiveram coragem de enterrá-la. Eles fizeram um esquife de ouro e cristal, e velaram seu corpo dia e noite.

{ . . . }

Quando Light pousou naquela floresta, já fazia um tempo desde os últimos acontecimentos. Aos fundos da floresta, ao lado de uma casinha, sete anões, com seus chapéus respeitosamente removidos, mantinham as cabeças abaixadas diante de um grande objeto de cristal em forma de caixa.

**Light: **O que houve aqui?

Com sua pergunta, todos os anões voltaram o olhar para ela. Um anão que usava óculos — Mestre — se aproximou.

**Mestre: **A pobre Branca de Neve —

Ele não teve coragem de terminar suas palavras. Ele simplesmente voltou a olhar para a caixa de cristal, abaixando sua cabeça novamente.

_O que será essa caixa?_

Light se ajoelhou para espiar o que havia na caixa. Dentro dela, dormia uma bela moça de lábios vermelhos, cabelos bastante pretos, e de pela branca como a neve, cercada por flores.

_Será que essa caixa... é um caixão?_

Light abaixou o olhar, e então se virou para os anões, que começaram a lhe contar, dentre lágrimas, suas memórias.

**Mestre: **Ela era tão doce...

**Atchim: **Ela cantava lindas canções para nós...

**Feliz: **E nos fazia sorrir.

**Soneca: **Na hora de dormir, ela nos contava belas histórias...

**Dengoso: **Histórias de amor, sobre um príncipe que conhecera.

**Zangado: **E na hora de irmos trabalhar, ela nos dava um beijo...

**Feliz: **Ela era tão cheia de encantos — que fez de nós pessoas melhores.

_Branca de Neve... era este_

_o nome desta moça?_

**Light: **Pelo que dizem, ela deve ter sido muito amada. Mas como é que isso foi lhe acontecer?

Light esperava que pudesse fazer algo para ajudar aqueles anões. Ele podia ver que eles estavam de fato muito tristes. Na verdade, quando Light espiara dentro do caixão de Branca de Neve, lhe parecera que sua vida não havia se esvaído por completo. Incapaz de se deter suas lágrimas, Mestre foi quem a respondeu.

**Mestre: **A Rainha má morria de inveja da beleza de nossa querida Branca de Neve. Então, ela usou suas magias negras para se transformas numa velha bruxa, e deu a Branca de Neve uma maçã envenenada.

Um anão de corpo robusto, Feliz, assou o nariz.

**Feliz: **E quando enfim conseguimos chegar aqui... bem, já era tarde demais. Nós encontramos a princesa completamente imóvel. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para acordá-la.

**Light: **Não há nada que possamos fazer para ajuda-la?

Os anões olharam um para o outro. Mestre foi quem voltou a falar.

**Mestre: **Bem, pode haver uma chance se alguém espiar o martelo — uh, explorar o castelo.

Foi quando Zangado se impôs, voltando-se para a direção do castelo.

**Zangado: **Se quiserem ficar aí parados, fiquem a vontade! Mas eu não tenho medo de ir, nem pro covil daquela bruxa!

Mas Mestre o deteve.

**Mestre: **Você nunca vai conseguir. Ouvi dizer que aquele castelo é guardado por mágica, e está cheio de monstros.

_Monstros — ele deve estar falando dos_

_Insensatos. Se este for mesmo o caso, eles_

_poderiam acabar com encrencas das grandes._

_Talvez seja melhor que eu mesma vá._

Light se ergueu, diante do caixão.

**Light: **Muito bem. Podem deixar comigo.

Dengoso gaguejou.

**Dengoso: **V-Você vai?

**Light: **Sim, eu vou. Não se preocupem.

Com suas palavras, Mestre sentiu os olhos voltarem a lacrimejar.

**Mestre: **Oh, então tudo bem, querida. Nós ficamos muito agradecidos.

**Light: **Para que direção ficaria este castelo?

Feliz abriu um sorriso.

**Feliz: **Fica logo depois desta floresta.

**Light: **Entendido.

Consentindo, Light seguiu em frente.

_Eu jamais poderia ignorar_

_alguém que precisa de ajuda._

{ . . . }

A floresta que se estendia além daquela casinha era de fato bastante sinistra e estava cheia de Insensatos.

**Light: **O que é isso...?

Murmurando consigo mesma, Light os destruía. Também haviam Insensatos em grandes números no primeiro mundo que ela visitara.

_Será que o fato da Branca de Neve_

_estar adormecida tem algo a ver com_

_os estranhos acontecimentos nos_

_mundos? Ela continua a dormir. Por_

_que será que tive o pressentimento de_

_que ela ainda poderia despertar?_

Pensando nisso, Light se deparou com uma certa memória. Já faziam muitos anos. Wind tinha chegado na Terra da Partida inconsciente, e apenas continuou a dormir.

**"Wind, por que você não acorda?"**

Ela se lembrava de ter perguntado isso a Wind, enquanto ele dormia em uma cama. O rosto adormecido de Wind se sobrepunha ao de Branca de Neve.

_Naquela época, eu me perguntava_

_se algum dia ele acordaria. Mas acho_

_que não há com o que se preocupar._

_Ela vai acordar, com certeza._

Light passou por um campo florido, seguindo para o castelo. Ela podia sentir que o castelo também estava coberto por uma atmosfera opressiva. Ela encontrou um belo jovem parado lá, suas roupas brancas e capa vermelha contrastando por completo com a atmosfera do castelo — era um lindo Príncipe.

**Light: **Há algo errado?

Ouvindo o chamado, o Príncipe se voltou para Light.

**Príncipe: **Este castelo — ele me parece tão diferente. E eu não consigo encontrar a princesa, nem mesmo ouvir sua linda voz. Será que foi tudo um sonho?

Ele respondera numa voz apropriadamente bela, como todo o resto dele.

**Light: **Espera. Então quer dizer que você conhece a Branca de Neve?

**Príncipe: **Oh, sim, nós nos vimos uma vez. Foi uma música que nos reuniu — diga-me, aconteceu alguma coisa com a princesa?

As sobrancelhas tão bem definidas do Príncipe se curvaram com a pergunta.

**Light: **Temo eu que sim... a Rainha má a enganou, fazendo-a comer de uma maçã envenenada.

Ele ficou completamente pálido.

**Príncipe: **Eu tenho que ir até ela! Aonde ela se encontra?

_Ah, este jovem está apaixonado pela_

_Branca de Neve. É verdade, eu me lembro_

_que um dos anões disse algo sobre isso._

**Light: **Na floresta, guardada por sete doces anões.

**?: **Eu vou encontrá-la. Talvez haja algo que eu possa fazer.

O Príncipe se curvou diante de Light e partiu.

**Light: **Eu também devo fazer o que puder.

Light seguiu castelo adentro.

_Aqui dentro também está cheio de Insensatos._

_Será que a escuridão daquela Rainha_

_sobre a qual os anões falaram chamou por eles?_

Seguindo por um canal subterrâneo, Light se deparou com uma sala com um grande espelho dentro. A sala estava envolta por uma estranha atmosfera.

**Light: **Algo aqui não está certo...

Light foi até o espelho que estava ao final da sala. Nesse instante, o espelho — o Espelho Mágico — irradiou uma forte luz, e engoliu Light.

**Light: **O quê —?!

Ela estava inteiramente cercada por uma grande escuridão. Haviam diversas máscaras flutuando em meio ao ar. Elas cercaram Light e começaram a ataca-la.

**Light: **— Insensatos?

Light rapidamente empunhou sua Chave-Espada, golpeando as máscaras que se aproximavam.

_Não adianta, parece_

_que não tem fim..._

Uma infinita linha de máscaras a atacou. Incapaz de derrotar todas elas, e já ficando sem fôlego, Light lançou um olhar ao redor e notou que havia uma máscara com a expressão facial diferente alinhada dentre as demais.

_Aquela deve ser a_

_verdadeira!_

Light a golpeou e seu corpo foi envolto por uma forte luz, retornando para a mesma sala em que estava antes.

**Light: **O que foi isso...?

Murmurando, Light olhou para o espelho. A forte luz desapareceu, revelando a máscara com a qual batalhara.

**Espelho Mágico: **A Rainha se foi, meu dever já está cumprido — de vós eu me despeço, ó guerreira que me há vencido.

Com suas palavras, a máscara dentro do espelho desapareceu. E então, a presença maligna que cobria o castelo pareceu diminuir.

_Creio que mesmo a escuridão possa recuar_

_por si própria. Mas eu continuo sem saber_

_como podemos despertar a Branca de Neve..._

Light seguiu de volta para a casa dos anões, deixando o castelo para trás.

{ . . . }

O Príncipe observava o belo rosto de Branca de Neve com toda a firmeza, os anões todos lamentando ao seu redor. Parecia que ele não havia sido capaz de ajudar. Enquanto se aproximava dos anões, Light viu o Príncipe pressionar seus lábios contra os de Branca de Neve. Ele manteve a cabeça baixa por um instante — e então, Branca de Neve se mexeu, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

**Light: **Princesa!

Lágrimas saltaram dos olhos de cada um dos anões. Lentamente, Branca de Neve se esticou e sentou. Então, ela foi até o Príncipe, parado em sua frente. Os anões se juntaram em alegria. O Príncipe quietamente a tomou em seus braços. Sorrindo consigo mesma, Light murmurou.

**Light: **Isso é tão incrível... é como um milagre.

_No fim das contas, eu não fiz_

_nada — não, eu não pude fazer nada._

_E a Branca de Neve acordou do mesmo_

_jeito. Sim, exatamente como quando_

_o Wii acordou. Ele não parava de_

_dormir, e então ele acordou, do meio_

_do nada. Foi como um milagre, assim_

_como agora. Ele ficou um pouco atordoado_

_durante algum tempo, depois, mas pelo_

_menos seus olhos estavam abertos._

Branca de Neve beijou a cabeça de cada um dos anões, que a abraçavam em plena alegria. Então, o Príncipe a tomou pela mão e, juntos, eles partiram. Os anões pareciam estar bastante animados enquanto os observavam, felizes mas ao mesmo tempo tristonhos.

_Branca de Neve e o Príncipe estão_

_partindo em uma jornada. Todo despertar_

_é uma nova jornada. Talvez o Wii_

_tenha partido... porque era a sua hora._

Light abriu um sorriso e, virando as costas para aqueles anões tão contentes, partiu daquele mundo.


End file.
